Little Kari -- The Story of a Girl
by KrazyAZNCommie
Summary: My 10th parody! This one is about Kari, and is a parody of Nine Days' Absolutely--The Story of a girl. I have now successfully completed one parody for each one of the digidestined!


As far as I know, I'm in uncharted territory here; no one's ever made a fic to make fun of Kari; nor has anyone ever made a fic to make fun of TK, as in my last parody, He Wasn't Boy Enough For me. I guess those two are just so damned sweet it makes them "untouchable" to being made fun of. Well, no more, haha!  
  
This fic is kinda special; not only is it my 10th parody, but it is also the final one in my Digidestined parodies; I have now made one parody for each one of the Digidestined (The Real Smart Izzy, Mimi in a Bottle, Tai Tai Tai, Oops I'm a Paranoid Man, Pretty Fly For a Blonde Guy, Living La Vida Sora, He Wasn't Boy Enough For Me, and now this).  
  
Oh, just so you know, I'm a big digimon fan, so I'm not making fun of any of the characters just for the sake of making fun of the characters. It's all in good humor.  
  
  
Read on!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Kari -- The Story Of a Girl  
  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who came kinda late but got to the digiworld  
And while she looks so cute in photographs,  
I absolutely despise her, cuz she's too sweet  
  
It's like she was born last year,  
She's so naive with hope,  
And she doesn't drink beer  
every time I see her I leer,  
She's so damned sweet is she for real  
As long as she stands there smiling  
I just wanna hurl my lunch into her laderhosen  
I wish she would disappear,   
but she's always still there  
how did she get chosen?  
  
Your crest never wear as well the next day  
Your Gatomon never digivolves in quite the same way  
Just shut up and run out of sweet things to say....  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who came kinda late but got to the digiworld  
And while she looks so cute in photographs,  
I absolutely despise her, cuz she's too sweet  
  
How many digimon would say  
Just to put up with this everyday and all day  
How did she wind up this way?  
Even TK's sick of her, dump her, we say  
As long as we're out here fighting,  
Quit with the smiles and hugs and all that crap  
Just concentrate on fighting, okay?  
If not, then sit down and shut up  
And listen to Izzy rap  
  
Your crest never wear as well the next day  
Your Gatomon never digivolves in quite the same way  
Just shut up and run out of sweet things to say....  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who's so stupid and sweet that she makes me hurl  
And while she looks so cute every day,  
I absolutely despise her, cuz she's too sweet  
  
Well, your crest never wear as well the next day  
Your Gatomon never digivolves in quite the same way  
Just shut up and run out of sweet things to say....  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who came kinda late but got to the digiworld  
And while she looks so cute in photographs,  
I absolutely despise her, cuz she's too sweet  
  
This is the story of a girl,  
Whose face she should hide from the world  
Cuz she looks too sweet, like a pixie  
Geez, is she for real?  
  
This is the story of a girl  
Who came kinda late but got to the digiworld  
And while she looks so cute in photographs,  
I absolutely despise her, cuz she's too sweet  
Cuz she's too sweet.  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
Aw great, now Tai's chasing me!  
  
Tai: *Waving a Desert Eagle .50 pistol in the air* Get back here, you piece of @##$! I'll kill you for making fun of Kari. Oh, hi Matt. You chasing this guy too?  
  
Matt: Yeah, he made fun of TK.  
  
Tai: Let's get him together!  
  
CINC: Hmm, that's strange, those two working together? Oh well, run first, ask questions later. Bye! *Runs away*  
  
  
(One last thing: special thanks and recognition to a fellow author, Keava, who made her parody debut with "Mimi", a parody of Britney Spears' "Lucky", and has just made another parody entitled "I'm Not a Baby". She helped me decide a few things about this fic, and has been helpful in her feedback. If you like my parodies, read hers too!)  



End file.
